


Surprise Me

by HawkyBarton



Series: Clara and Phil Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem!Clint - Freeform, Girl!Clint, M/M, SHIELD Parents, always a girl Clint, father!Phil, mother!Clint, mother's day fic, tony always loves a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's day for the Barton-Coulson family (and the Avengers of course!)</p><p>A mother's day continuation of my Clara and Phil Verse, which originated with "Hoping That the House is Not Brought Down" You don't have to necessarily read the two previous works to understand this one, but hey, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

Clara was sleeping peacefully in her and Phil's bed at Stark tower.

 

This was not a regular occurrence.

 

Usually Clara was woken up by a call to assemble, or a SHIELD mission, or the kids jumping up and down on the bed, demanding attention.

 

Not that Clara minded, she loved all aspects of her life. But... Sleeping in was nice. _Too_ nice.

 

Clara's eyes shot open, "I never get to sleep in. What the hell is going on?"

 

Sitting up, Clara looked around the room. Nothing was out of place (though with Phil Coulson around, nothing rarely was), and everything seemed alright.

 

_Okay.... What in the world is going on?_

 

Slipping out of the bed, Clara stood up and went to the door.

 

To find it opening.

 

"Aww, mommy woke up first!" they whined in unison (how they do that, neither Phil nor Clara will ever know)

 

Standing there in front of Clara was Phil and their two kids, Damian and Natalie-Virginia. Clara just raised an eyebrow because Phil was holding a platter covered in food, "Uh...?"

  
Phil smiled, "Mother's day, darling. We were gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed"

 

"But you woke up first" Damian muttered to himself (in traditional 9 year old fashion).

 

Clara blinked, "Oh.... Well I guess I better get back in bed then?"

 

Nat nodded her head vigorously, and Clara had no choice but to slide back into the bed while the rest of the Barton-Coulson clan surrounded her.

 

 

*******

Clara had Nat in her lap, feeding her some blueberries while Phil was trying to get Damian to finish his homework so he didn't have to do it later, when JARVIS spoke over the speakers.

"Good morning. The rest of the Avengers would like permission to enter your apartment?"

 

Clara and Phil looked at each other before nodding, "Send 'em in Jarv" Clara said to the AI. 

 

 

 

Clara sat up as the Avengers piled into their bedroom.

 

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY LEGOLAS" Tony said with a smile.

 

Clara raised an eyebrow, "When did you become so festive about mothers?"

 

Pepper just smiled and walked over to lift Nat out of her arms, "Tony just likes any chance to have a party"

 

"True. So what so you Merida? Wanna party it up with the big boys and girls?"

 

"I'm not a big girl yet Uncle Tony!" Nat screeched mid-transfer from her Auntie Pepper's arms, to her Auntie Nat's.

 

Tony smiled, "Terribly sorry. With the big and small boys and girls?"

 

Clara chuckled, "If Phil didn't have any plans?"

Phil laughed, "Of course I didn't plan anything with Tony Stark in house. That would just be stupid"

Clara smiled and leaned over to kiss Phil, smiling when the shouts of "COOTIES" came from three distinct voices (yes one was Tony Stark and the other two were her children). 

Clara pulled back and winked at Tony, "Let's see what Stark can do"

 

*******

A lot.

Stark can do a lot in one day. 

Clara had a shitload of mother's day gifts in her living room, two kids fast asleep in their beds after a long day, and one husband that she was currently in the lap of.

"Did you have a good mother's day?" Phil asked her quietly. 

Clara nodded and kissed Phil's cheek, "I did. But now I'm worried"

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Clara nodded, "This was great. But what in the hell am I gonna get your for father's day?"

Phil just laughed and kissed Clara's cheek.

"Surprise me"

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
